Trenza Holandesa
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Un lindo peinado para un pelo desordenado puede causar buena y malas situaciones.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba estresado realmente estresado, desde cuando ellos habían recibido su permiso o tenían permitido entrar tan abruptamente a su casa sin tener la decencia de tocar la puerta. Ahora por inercia saca su pipa y empezó a aspirar de ella aquel la sustancia adictiva que desde hace tantos años ya había probado sus papilas gustativas.

-Ahora me podrían decir que hacen aquí... en especialmente tu estúpido español- dijo después de expulsar una gran cantidad de humo.

-Fusosososo hemos venido a invitarte a comer con todos nosotros como en los viejos tiempos- le explico el de ojos jade sin ninguna explicación.

-¿Y cuál es la razón detrás de eso?-

-Nada, como crees hermano-

-Si es por lo que paso en la reunión pasada les diré que claramente que no me interesa-

-Tan siquiera podrías voltearte y darnos la cara Govert-

-Ya cállate bastardo, si el fumador de drogas no quiere déjalo, además que ya tengo hambre y se ve que él no se moverá de su asiento-

-No seas grosero Lovino y vamos hermano que el lugar donde Antonio nos quieres llevar suena grandioso- le suplicaba la fémina con rasgos gatunos de la habitación.

-No gracias y no se olviden de cerrar la puerta al salir- finalizo levantando su brazo y abriendo 3 veces su manos antes de bajarla de nuevo.

-No sé como mi hermano se pueda comportar como un real patán-dijo la chica de rubios cabellos que era seguida de dos castaños.

-Déjalo ya verás que pronto se le quitara y regresara a su humor habitual-

-Idiota, él siempre esta así- finalizo para después azotar la puerta creando un fuerte estruendo.

El señor de la casa se quedo quieto viendo por una de sus ventanas como los tres individuos se alejaban hasta desaparecer de su vista y de los terrenos de su propiedad. Suspiro con pesadez para tomar en seguida una gran bocanada de su pipa y al darse por satisfecho dejo está en la mesa y volvió a tomar unos grandes y sedosos mechones de pelos grueso color negro. Aquellos mechones los enredaba entre ellos pasándolos por debajo de cada uno dando como resultado final la famosa trenza que se enorgullecía de crea.

-Ya esta lista - le dijo cuando termino de amarrar el moño en el fondo del peinado y volviendo a tomar a su gran amiga "la pipa".

-Muchas gracias- pronuncio una chica de baja estatura y piel canela que se dirigió de inmediato al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la habitación. Dio un par de vueltas hasta quedar a espaldas del espejo y darle una mirada a este sobre sus hombros.

-No hay nadie que iguale tu técnica Govert- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios por el resultado deseado.

-No hay porque-

-¿Porque que siempre tan serio, además porque rechazaste la invitación de aquel trió? Si yo era el inconveniente es algo ridículo ya que esto solo te tomaron unos minutos y ellos podían esperar perfectamente y no lo dudo que lo hicieran- le pregunto a la vez que se dejaba a merced de la gravedad y quedarse sentada en el suelo.

-Lo primero no le encuentro sentido alguno y lo segundo es que ese bastardo español me irrita- le contesto mientas se daba un masaje en las sienes de tan solo pensar en el de pelo castaño.

De inmediato hizo acto de presencia un silencio espectral y las dos naciones se miraron fijamente. Pero el hombre de rubios cabellos no le dio importancia y volvió a su tarea antes asignados de aspirar y soltar aquella sustancia alucinógenas que tanto amaba. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así ya que para él siempre en esos momentos era transportado a otra dimensión pero ese momento fue interrumpido por una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa y socarrona. Mirándola disimuladamente ve como esta se acerca hacia él y se sienta en su regazo y rodeo su so cuello con sus delicados y delgados brazos.

-¿Me podrías decir que es lo que piensas?-le susurro en el oído para después apoyarse en el hombro de su acompañante.

-Que lo que viene no será nada bueno-

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?- se reincorporo para quitarle su pipa y dejarla reposar en la mesa de la habitación.

-Si ya sabes la respuesta para que preguntas- dijo con ironía y pesadez.

-Yo diría que es todo lo contrario y se perfectamente que te fascina- y deslizo su mano izquierda desde los hombros al pecho de este para bajar aun mas e ir a explorar aquellos logares abajo de aquella gran camisa que portaba el europeo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-¿Enserio? Yo pienso en todo lo contrario- Le sonrió para después depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de mayor y empezó a deshacerse de toda aquella ropa molesta que cubría a este pero a mitad de sus acciones fue interrumpida por el haciendo que el enojo se reflejara en su rostro.

-Holanda- soltó en un casi inaudible tono pero que al mismo tiempo fuera escuchado por el otro.

-México cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es Holanda y es Países Bajos-

-¿Que estas tratando de decir?-

-Olvídalo si- se levanto en dirección hacia la cocina. Abrió su refrigerador, saco una cerveza la abrió y regreso a la sala para encontrarse con la mexicana sentada sobre sus rodillas sin hacer nada y mirar al vacio como si aquel cuerpo no tuviera vida. Pasaron como 5 minutos para que ella se percatara de su presencia y le volvió a regalar esa sonrisa que aunque no lo quisiera admitir le encantaba desde hace varios siglos.

-Al parecer estas algo ocupado, será mejor que me valla- se levanto fue hacia él, le deposito un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a salir de ahí.

-¿A dónde vas mentirosa?- la sujeto de sus caderas.

-No lo sé, tal vez valla a molestar a Inglaterra o ir a pasar el tiempo con Prusia, después de todo estas ocupado-

-¿Y cuando dije que estaba ocupado?-

-Desde que me dejaste sola en la sala de tu casa-

¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una manipuladora?-

-Quizás-

* * *

Bueno eso es todo creo que esto serán historias aleatorias de estos dos y pues esto lo escribí porque tenía tanto antojo de esta pareja y solo veía dibujos que me hice este regalo de navidad adelantado ok no pero espero que les guste mucho y espero que ese macho holandés me haya quedado bien. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy era un día espectacular las aves cantando, el clima estaba perfecto y todo al rededor decía que no existiría ningún contratiempo pero aunque todo eso se percibía al rededor había una sensación de miedo y de uno muy grande.

-Vamos a repasar la lista antes de empezar-dijo una chica de cabellos castaños que eran adornados por una flor.

-Si capitana-

-Cámaras-

-Listo-

-Disfraces-

-Listo-

-Herramientas de escape-

-Listo-

-¿Se nos olvida algo?-

-Yo digo que no Elizabeth y tú qué dices Kiku-

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Emma-

-Entonces no hay más que decir y salir de inmediato-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres se trasladaron de la casa de la húngara a la del hermano mayor de la belga. Al llegar ven filas y filas de tulipanes que se extienden por todo el terreno de aquella casa. Se dedicaron unos pocos instantes a ver el lugar y escoger el mejor escondite que fue detrás de unos matorrales. Paso una hora exactamente sin que sucediera nada hasta que poco a poco empezaron a llegar Dinamarca, Prusia junto con Alemania. Al parecer Dios la había escuchado y todo está resultando de maravilla para Hungría y su equipo.

-Algún día se moverán y harán algo de provecho-

-Ya te había dicho que mi hermano no es el mejor para entretener Eli-

-El joven Gover es muy divertido-

-Kiku eres muy amable- le dijo al chico al ver la buenas o súper buenas intenciones que llevaban sus palabras hacia su hermano.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?- dijo una cuarta voz.

Rápidamente los tres se voltearon para ver al dueño de esa voz de enfado con ellos. Y sin dificultad alguna en sus caras pasaron de terror a una de alivio al ver a la mexicana con su fruncido y los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta coherente de alguno de ellos.

-¡México!- gritaron y de inmediato se taparon entre si las bocas para después taclear a la chica de pelos negros para no ser descubiertos por los cerveceros que estaban espiando.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo el asiático.

-Aun no cantes victoria porque tal vez la mayoría se la crea pero mi hermano es otra historia-

-Emma tienes razón, hay que mantenernos atentos por cualquier sonido o movimiento sospechoso- dijo la húngara olvidando completamente en donde estaban sentados.

-Se pueden quitar de inmediato si no quieren que los golpee y me podrían responder la pregunta que les hice- casi les escupía la chica del continente Americano. De nuevo se repitieron la misma coreografía sin gritar el nombre de la nación sobrante y esta vez tirarse para atrás.

-¿Entonces me dirán o qué?-

Se miraron entre si y como si se leyeran las mentes empezaron a mover sus manos como si de verdad discutieran para ver quién sería el portavoz de los 3 sin llegar a un acuerdo mutuo.

-Saben mejor voy a adivinar, ya que la única razón por la cual estén juntos en un lugar como este y que no sea una junta mundial diría que están buscando acción pero como era que le decía Japón, déjenme pensar... ah si yaoi, en otras palabras un romance gay el cual dudo que encuentren aquí- dijo moviendo su mano circularmente mientras aun se encontraba en el piso.

-De acuerdo estas en lo correcto pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le respondió retadoramente la chica castaña.

-Pues vine a tomar cerveza con esos supuestos machos- le respondió mientras se sacudía sus caderas y sus pompas.

-Que directa es México-chan-

-Por eso es que eres mi niña-

-Hey espera, eso ya lo habíamos dejado muy en claro en los años 1800- miro con enojo y señalando sin vacilar a la belga.

-¿De qué hablan?- dijo Kiku

-Te cuento al rato-

-Claro que no lo harás-

-Yo te lo cuento luego pero no delante de ninguna de ellas ya que no querrás ver sus reacciones y además ya te puedes ir dando una idea al respecto- le sonrió la ex esposa del austriaco mientras que ponía su mano en el hombro del chico. Y así empezó una pelea de sí y de que no entre las dos naciones femeninas del nunca acabar. De repente ambas fueron sujetadas por la espalda y separadas por unos fuertes brazos.

-¿Hermano que haces aquí?- pregunto a propósito la belga al saber la reacción que desataría en el mayor sus palabras.

-Dame una buena razón para no enojarme ya de lo que ya estoy y tu- señalo a la mexicana -espero que ya la estés pensando- decía con el entrecejo muy fruncido a ambas féminas.

-Soy una nación independiente por lo tanto no tengo por qué decirte que hago- le respondió retado la chica de piel canela.

-Yo no te eduque para que hablaras así-

-No empieces de nuevo o veras-

-Tú y cuantos más niña malcriada-

-¡Ya me arte!- grito con ansiedad y lanzarse contra la rubio pero fue detenida de nuevo por los brazos del danés.

-Ustedes dos me causan un terrible dolor de cabeza-

-Kesesese si la marimacho esta aquí no hay necesidad de preguntar Govert-

-Ya que estas hablando porque no le dices a mi hermana de la llamada que recibiste-

-Para que quisiera Emma saber de que tratan las conversaciones del idiota de Gilbert-

-Bueno entonces le diré a Francis que no estás interesada- le dijo a la belga ignorando rotundamente a la húngara.

-¿Francis, que quería?-

-Ahora si estas interesada kesese, bueno como me agradas te lo diré. El te está buscando para salir a quien sabe donde a que sabe qué y que te espera en tu casa a las 3-

-Ludwing suéltame por favor- le dijo y al ver que este dudaba le sonrió.

-Suéltala West ella ya tiene otros planes para hoy- y así el hermano de mayor estatura la soltó para después sorprenderse de la velocidad con la cual la chica desaparecía.

La verdad era que aun después de tantos años de conocer a su hermana no existía ningún día en el cual le sorprenda las acciones de esta al tratarse del francés. Ahora ya se quito de encima "una piedra" como el solía decir a las cosas que le molestaban y ahora le faltaban 2 mas. Se voltio y vio a los amigos del club en el que su hermana solía asistir y si se podría ya los habría matado con la mirada. Su amigo Kiku de inmediato capto la indirecta, hizo una reverencia y se marcho. Elizabeth por su parte le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, soltó un "cálmate hombre que te saldrán canas" y tomo la misma dirección que el nipon. Y así se fue la segunda piedra y la que sobraba era la que más le irritaba ya que de esto las probabilidades de que el ganara eran casi nulas.

-Oye Abel yo me encargo de ella, perdón las molestias que pudiera causar esto y lamento que la reunión se haya tenido que suspender- le dijo primero al danés para agregar a los germanos en sus siguientes palabras. Cuando termino tomo a la latina como si fuera un costal por lo cual recibió muchos golpes acompañados de varios insultos los cuales quisiera desaparecer.

-No te preocupes por eso, además hoy tengo una buena idea para molestar a Noru- le contesto el rey del norte de Europa mientras que se marchaba.

-Por nuestra parte tampoco hay molestia alguna-

-Kesesese y creo yo que tomare el consejo de Dinamarca y yo iré a molestar a Austria-

-Porque a mi- refuto Ludwig al momento de tomar por la parte trasera del cuello de su hermano y arrástralo hacía su casa.

El holandés decidió gastar un poco de su tiempo al ver como sus compañeros desaparecían para así poder estar totalmente seguro de que él y la mexicana estaba solos. Entro a su casa con ella aun en sus hombros, el recorrido fue largo hasta llegar a la habitación de este y sin cuidado alguno dejar caer a la chica en la inmensa cama mientras que el se recargaba en la pared y prendía su pipa.

-Entonces...- aspiro y expiro el producto de su pipa- Que es lo que tienes que decir-

-Ya te dije que eso no te incumbe-

-Claro que sí y sobre todo cuando sucede en los territorios de mi casa-

En eso la de piel canela le quiso responder pero de su boca no salía nada, en ese momento sabia que él le había ganado pero su orgullo no le permitía darle la razón a este. En sus manos se fue casi toda su energía al apretarlas entre si y bajar su vista.

-¿Cual es el afán de saber que paso?-

-Porque me preocupo por lo que sucede en mi casa pero sobre todo por mi novia-

-Jajaja si como no... espera ¿Que dijiste?- por fin miro al rubio a los ojos desde que entraron a la habitación.

-De que me importa que...-

-¡Eso no, lo ultimo!- interrumpió al otro.

-De que eres mi novia y veo por ti, no le veo lo malo a eso-

-Pero... ¿Desde cuándo, tu?-

-Aun te preguntas eso- suspiro y la miro con dulzura algo raro en el.

-Es que tu nunca- no termino mientras que volvía a esconder su mirada. Subió sus piernas a la cama y los abrazo para después recargar su cara en ellos.

-Que nunca te lo haya dicho no significa que no estemos saliendo, además hay que ver los hechos, primero tu y yo salimos a lugares, comemos juntos, vivimos la mayoría con el otro sin importar la casa y sobre todo- agarro su mentó y ver aquellos ojos oscuros que cuando se enoja toman un color fucsia o magenta como los europeos solían llamar y los cuales todos quieren evitar. De ellos pudo ver unas lagrimas que querían nacer y sabia que eran producto de alegría. Beso con delicadeza sus ojos, cada uno y despendio hasta su nariz y repitió la misma acción, por último se poso en sus labios y este a contraste con los otros duro todo lo que los pulmones de ambos le permitían.

-¿Y sobre todo?- pregunto con el orgullo vencido por como el holandés podía transformarla en aquella clase de mujer sumisa y aferrada a lo que quiere, siendo esto algo que aborrecía a morir ya que era una imagen la cual había decidido sacar de sí y de la mente de los demás.

-Que soy el único al cual se puede fundir en ti para ser uno- y la volvió a besar y pretender que en ese instante él y ella eran los únicos en la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste y creo que este será mi regalo de navidad atrasado porque el que tenía en mente aun no lo puedo publicar por ciertas razones.

Eli.- No te preocupes, ya que esta historio son varios momentos diferentes porque siempre quise algún fic de ellos y solo encontraba imágenes y me tuve que complacer a mi misma y me encanta que te guste mi trabajo.

Haruhi Bondevik.- No tú no eres la única que quiere a esta pareja y más adelante de demostrare que no es tan crack ya que hay mucha historia entre ellos. Con respecto a Bélgica a mi me encanta y me gusta más como pareja de Antonio que Romano pero eso ya es otro rollo pero concuerdo contigo con que se pierdan el yaoi ella y Hungría. Tarde pero temprano es mejor que nunca verdad XD.

Bueno eso es todo y si ven algo que este mal no duden en decírmelo sale y chicas este capítulo fue por ustedes porque en verdad pensé que a nadie le interesaría esta pareja.


End file.
